Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control method of an aircraft, and particularly relates to a multiple rotors aircraft based on a non-Lipschitzian characteristic and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with quick development of technology, development cost of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) (which are also referred to as unmanned aircraft systems (UAS), etc.) originally applied in military field is also decreased, and various electronic companies actively involve in the UAV market. Regarding applications of good and food delivery and sports photography, the electronic companies try to implement the above applications through the UAVs recently. The UAV market is expected to bring a lot of job opportunities, and its economic output is limitless.
On the other hand, most of the UAVs on the market adopt a design of multiple rotors aircraft. The multiple rotors aircraft has characteristics of high mobility, simple design, high security, etc., and is adapted to carry on operations in surveillance, reconnaissance, exploration, transportation, etc., in near ground environment. Generally, a change in a flight attitude of the aircraft may cause a change in a flight direction of the aircraft, so as to change a direction and a magnitude of a thrust force. However, most of the current multiple rotors aircrafts have characteristics of high nonlinearity and coupling, which brings a great challenge in design of a system controller, and parameter uncertainty causes a log of influences on a dynamic behavior of the multiple rotors aircraft.